


Venerdì

by silentccries



Series: Inverno, Primavera, Estate [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, no sinceramente 'sta cosa è quasi vomitevole
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentccries/pseuds/silentccries
Summary: Quegli ultimi pomeriggi di maggio, però, si erano rivelati una vera e propria tortura. I due si erano visti costretti a studiare separatamente, dato che tutte le volte che avevano provato a farlo insieme si erano poi misteriosamente ritrovati distesi su di un letto, senza nemmeno sapere bene come. Ma il pensiero di Martino continuava a scivolare verso Niccolò senza che lui potesse fermarlo e sapeva - anche grazie ad alcuni messaggi a dir poco audaci che aveva ricevuto - che per l’altro valeva lo stesso.





	Venerdì

Il rantolio disperato dell’autobus che cercava di scavalcare la salita che lo fronteggiava minacciosa ridestò Martino. Era miracolosamente riuscito a trovare posto a sedere e, ben presto, il familiare sconquasso causato dalle buche di Roma lo aveva cullato verso il sonno.

Fuori dal finestrino, il sole delle cinque rifletteva di traverso sulle facciate gialle dei palazzi e le piante sparse per la città, più verdi e rigogliose che mai, ondeggiavano piano, spinte dalla leggera brezza primaverile.

Le primule erano in fiore sui balconi e sui davanzali, creando delle piccole costellazioni di macchiette rosa-rosse che, quasi inspiegabilmente, mettevano Martino sempre di buonumore. 

Automaticamente il suo pollice sbloccò il telefono e, senza che il suo cervello registrasse del tutto l’azione, premette il contatto che corrispondeva alla persona che stava aleggiando nella sua mente.

Dopo pochi squilli la voce di Niccolò gli rispose rauca, forse un po’ stanca.

“Marti.”

Sorrise.

“Che fai?” gli chiese, con le labbra ancora increspate. In realtà la domanda era puramente retorica perché Martino sapeva benissimo cosa stesse facendo l’altro: studiando per l’esame di maturità.

“Niente di che. Sto ripassando il programma di storia. Tu lo sapevi che Stalin da giovane era bono?”

“Ma bono proprio?”

“Sì. O forse è solo mettendolo a confronto con quelle buste de piscio di Hitler e Mussolini che sembra bono…”

Martino rise, anche se doveva ammettere che mai nella vita aveva sentito una descrizione più calzante di Hitler e Mussolini — due buste di piscio.

“Senti, stasera? Usciamo? Gli altri vedrai che stanno a San Calisto.” 

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere un “ho voglia di vederti”, ma temeva di mettere troppa pressione su Niccolò: si erano ripromessi di studiare seriamente, con l’esame di Niccolò che si avvicinava sempre più e con i trecento compiti di fine quadrimestre di Martino. Quegli ultimi pomeriggi di maggio, però, si erano rivelati una vera e propria tortura. I due si erano visti costretti a studiare separatamente, dato che tutte le volte che avevano provato a farlo insieme si erano poi misteriosamente ritrovati distesi su di un letto, senza nemmeno sapere bene come. Ma il pensiero di Martino continuava a scivolare verso Niccolò senza che lui potesse fermarlo e sapeva - anche grazie ad alcuni messaggi a dir poco audaci che aveva ricevuto - che per l’altro valeva lo stesso.

“Va bene. Ma perché non passi un po’ da me, prima di andare?”

Nella voce di Niccolò avvertì la stessa sua necessità di vedersi, di starsi vicini, di godere anche solo della presenza dell’altro e qualcosa da qualche parte nel suo ventre si mosse. Si guardò intorno e fu felice nel constatare che l’autobus si era quasi del tutto svuotato, eccezion fatta per due anziani seduti nei posti più vicini al conducente.

“Certo,” rispose, “basta che non mi chiami Iosif per sbaglio.”

“Cretino. Ti piacerebbe saper portare un baffo del genere però, ammettilo.”

Martino sbuffò, ma era chiaramente divertito.

“Che idiota che sei. Ci vediamo dopo.”

Otto “ciao” dopo (quattro per uno), Martino rimise il telefono in tasca e si preparò a scendere alla sua fermata. Anche uno dei due anziani si alzò, reggendosi a fatica sul suo vecchio bastone di legno. Martino gli porse gentilmente un gomito e il signore lo guardò riconoscente.

“Io lo conosco questo sorriso. La ragazzina?”

Martino cercò di nascondere il suo divertimento.

“Sì,” rispose, “qualcosa del genere.”

 

— — —

 

Il sole morente delle otto alterava leggermente i colori dei palazzi che, così vividi e simmetricamente schierati, sembravano un’inquadratura di un film di Wes Anderson — questo Martino lo sapeva soltanto perché Niccolò aveva insistito affinché si vedesse tutta la filmografia del regista. Lui, tuttavia, non aveva ceduto facilmente e aveva obbligato Niccolò ad accompagnarlo, in cambio, a vedere _Sharknado 6_ al cinema e ad apprezzarne lo sfrontato livello di trash, perché - come gli aveva spiegato allora - _“è quello il suo bello, Ni, il fatto che fa proprio schifo!”_

Avevano portato di nascosto una bottiglia di vodka dentro la sala del cinema e ne avevano bevuto un sorso ogniqualvolta qualcuno nel film avesse detto o fatto qualcosa di stupido o imbarazzante. La bottiglia era finita dopo venti minuti e loro se ne erano tornati a casa di Niccolò ruzzolando e inciampando per le vie di Roma come due imbecilli. 

Una volta arrivati, si erano buttati nel letto, non prima però che Martino premesse, non si sa bene con quale parte del corpo, lo schermo del suo telefono e che quindi partisse una chiamata a Giovanni. Quest’ultimo aveva allora origliato dei rumori di cui avrebbe volentieri ignorato l’esistenza e, il lunedì seguente, aveva fatto passare loro un quarto d’ora d’inferno, fingendosi ancora terribilmente imbarazzato e tenendo lo sguardo basso, solo per poi scoppiare a ridere come un ossesso e raccontare il tutto a Luchino ed Elia, i quali avevano emesso delle risate simili a veri e propri ululati.

Martino scosse leggermente il capo al ricordo mentre saliva le scale del palazzo di Niccolò.

Una volta giunto al suo piano trovò la porta d’ingresso già accostata e, procedendo silenziosamente verso la stanza di Niccolò, lo vide disteso a pancia in giù sul letto, con la faccia affondata nei cuscini in una maniera che lo faceva quasi sembrare senza vita.

I ricci scuri contrastavano col bianco pulito delle federe, cosicché la testa di Niccolò sembrava una frastagliata macchia d’inchiostro in mezzo a una pagina bianca.

Martino ruppe il silenzio.

“Ma respiri?”

Niccolò emise uno strano lamento che non sembrava nemmeno del tutto umano e poi si rigirò lento nel letto.

Quando il suo viso fu del tutto ruotato nella direzione di Martino, però, lo accolse con un sorriso a mille denti che avrebbe suscitato l’invidia istantanea di tutto l’ufficio pubblicitario della Mentadent.

“Vieni qua,” disse Niccolò picchiettando piano con la mano lo spazio al suo fianco.

“Subito così? Non mi offri nemmeno un bicchiere d’acqua prima?”

Mentre diceva ciò, la voce di Martino non racchiudeva alcuna convinzione e, difatti, in meno di cinque secondi, si sfilò le scarpe, posò il telefono sul comodino (onde evitare altre chiamate accidentali) e si sdraiò accanto al suo ragazzo, senza lasciare nemmeno un centimetro di distanza tra i loro corpi.

“Mi manchi.”

“Ma sto qua.”

“Sai cosa voglio dire.”

Martino lasciò correre qualche secondo prima di rispondere.

“Sì.”

Con una lentezza agognante, Niccolò gli baciò le labbra.

Il movimento era ormai memoria muscolare. Le loro labbra sapevano da sole dove e come andarsi a posare. 

Martino aveva avuto ore a disposizione per studiare da vicino l’arco della bocca di Niccolò, la piccola galassia di lentiggini sul suo naso, la curva delle ciglia foltissime e la riga dritta delle sopracciglia.

Le sue dita erano ormai abituate ad affondare nei suoi riccioli e sapevano trovare senza indugio il punto più caldo della sua nuca, dove piaceva loro muoversi lente.

Le mani di Niccolò, in cambio, erano maestre nel saper trovare la minima apertura nei vestiti di Martino e a strisciare per il suo addome, fino ad adagiarsi sulla sua schiena, in un punto all’altezza delle vertebre lombari che sembrava esser stato creato appositamente.

Le loro gambe si erano aggrovigliate automaticamente, cosce fra cosce e caviglie fra caviglie. Niccolò aveva preso a dargli piccoli colpetti col piede destro, sorridendo.

“Dobbiamo proprio andare fino a Trastevere?”

“L’ho promesso a Elia.”

Niccolò sospirò piano.

“Va bene, però domani e domenica non facciamo nulla. Stiamo qua. Sdraiati.”

Martino si limitò a strofinare il suo naso su quello di Niccolò per suggellare la sua tacita promessa. Due giorni di dolce far niente nel letto del suo ragazzo non erano una prospettiva poi così maligna dopo quei pomeriggi di “studio matto e disperatissimo” — come Eva aveva chiamato la chat del loro gruppo di studio.

La luce fuori dalla finestra si era fatta di un fiero arancione quasi rosso che sembrava incendiare ogni superficie. Sfiorava la pelle di Niccolò, gli rimbalzava negli occhi e nei capelli e Martino pensò per un attimo a qualche verso di Foscolo che forse avrebbe dovuto ripassare in vista dell’imminente compito di italiano.

Le sue dita continuavano ad accarezzargli il collo e Niccolò lo incoraggiava, piegando la testa in una maniera che ricordava quella di un gatto.

Dal comodino il telefono di Martino vibrò.

Allungò un braccio e premette la notifica della nota vocale che gli era appena arrivata. La voce spazientita di Elia risuonò nella stanza silenziosa.

“Ma ‘ndo state? Non starete mica facendo gli zozzoni, eh? Dai che vi aspettiamo.”

Martino e Niccolò risero piano.

“Cinque minuti ancora.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mi dispiace quasi aver scritto tutto questo, ma il mio cuore è desolato e arido e ha bisogno di questi due piccoli imbecilli che fanno cose sdolcinate per non appassire completamente.
> 
> P.S. questa "primavera" sarebbe quella prima dell'"inverno" della prima parte di questa serie. Scusate se le tempistiche sono un po' mescolate, ma ho scritto tutto in quest'ordine, un po' come mi veniva, e ho deciso di lasciarlo così.
> 
> Se volete piangere/ridere/gridare nel vuoto con me il mio Tumblr è **silentccries** e il mio Twitter è **@gangstapelli**.


End file.
